1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving tool, for example, for driving nails.
2. Description of the Related Art
In driving tools in which compressed air or combustion gases are used as a driving source, efforts have been made to prevent unintended driving operations. For instance, Japanese Patent No. 4239731 shows a technology in which a tip part (a sensing portion, hereafter termed a contact portion) of a contact member termed a contact arm is arranged around an ejection exit and a push of this tip part of the contact arm to a workpiece only causes the tip to be relatively stroked with regard to the ejection exit and a driving operation (for example, a pulling operation of a switch lever) a user has made becomes effective.
In many cases, the above-described contact arm includes an annular part and an actuating arm part. The annular part surrounds a tip of a drive passage (a driver guide) through which a driven member is driven. The actuating arm part extends to a vicinity of a trigger-type switch lever for a driving operation that is made via the annular part. Both the annular part and the actuating arm part are arranged along the lateral side of the driver guide to allow them to stroke.
However, since a known contact arm has a double layer structure in which an annular part is arranged surrounding a tip of a driver guide around an ejection exit, the tip of the driver guide becomes too thick for a user to easily view a driven area on a workpiece. Consequently, a user has to look into the driven area in a cramped position, and thus there has been a problem of hindering visibility and usability of the driving tool.
Thus, there is a need to present a driving tool equipped with a contact arm that does not hinder visibility of a driven area at the time of driving.